The present invention relates to a storage arrangement, comprising a container of flexible material.
Storage arrangements comprising a container of flexible material have been proposed in the art. It has been recognized that the known flexible containers, particularly those having great capacities, become elongated under the action of the weight of the substances which fill the container. This is especially characteristic in the case when the content of the container reduces and only a part of the container is loaded so that the container becomes deformed and the lower portion thereof contracts and assumes a pear-like configuration. Since such container is generally connected to rigid discharging device or dosing device, transverse folds are formed and overhanging occurs in this case, that question unobjectionable discharge of substances from the container.
In order to eliminate the above disadvantage a container has been proposed which has an upper cylindrical or prismatic portion, and a lower portion having a shape of a cone or a truncated pyramid. A reinforcing ring is provided, inserted in a pocket-shaped edge in the region between the upper portion and the tapered lower portion of the container and spreading the upper portion of the container so as to hold the same. This construction has the disadvantage that the reinforcing rings substantially increase the weight of the container, leaving out of account the fact that the reinforcing rings during manufacture of the same require considerable additional expenditures of material and labor time.